


Black Velvet

by awkdevil



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom, trixie mattel - Fandom
Genre: Drag Queens, Drag Race Doesn't Exist, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkdevil/pseuds/awkdevil
Summary: At that moment, Katya felt her stomach hurt while she realized that she was sure about just one thing: she was completely in love with the woman she was supposed to murder.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work here, and some parts can be a little confusing because I speak Portuguese and I never took English classes. Even so, I really wanted to share this story with the world and I worked hard to write it in English. I hope you enjoy reading it so much as I enjoyed writing it.

> **Prologue**

The cloud of smoke and the smell of the cigarette were causing Trixie’s nose to itch, but even so, the girl was still sitting down on the couch, she was afraid that she would trip if she got up.

“You really smoke a lot, aren’t you afraid?”

“Afraid of what? The blond replied with a sly smile on her lips.

“To be honest, I don’t know” She laughed. “The doctors say it’s bad” She replied making a huge effort to look normal. In her 26 years Trixie was sure she was straight, but somehow watching Katya lying on the couch with her legs above her lap and a cigarette between her finger was the sexiest thing that Trixie had ever seen, and she could feel her heart beating irregularly.

Before Trixie could say anything else, the Russian one got up from the couch and placed a soft kiss on her left cheek, lifting her out of her trance.

  
“It’s real late, see you tomorrow, Tracy” The blonde disappeared from Trixie’s sight in a matter of seconds. Without knowing what to do, Trixie pressed a pillow against her face, wishing that the inappropriate thoughts about Katya would leave.

  
Katya walked through the dark and cold Brooklyn streets, feeling the cold wind burning in her cheeks.

  
“I hate you. I hate you” she whispered “why do you have to be so… Fucking perfect?”

  
She didn’t know how, but she needed to end the chill in her belly that she felt every time her eyes locked with Trixie’s. Katya had never really loved anyone and that was not going to change. She promised to herself that love was not worth it, six years ago, inside of the plane that was leaving her to NY after her parents died. She was happy with the life she had, working for the uncle, a local political ascendant. Her uncle, Russel, defined Katya as a “skilled cautious badass”. The perfect combination to do all kinds of dirty work that he couldn’t do on his own. Despite having a certain popular appeal, her uncle’s activities were not one hundred percent legal. He was just about to take a big step, which would lead him to become mayor of NY, the only obstacle was Billie Michaels, who knew too much about the Zamolodchikova business for his own good and was also a candidate for the same position that Russel was going to run for.

  
So, the plan was to destabilize the man completely, and for that, they would attack the person Billie loved the most in the world: her niece Trixie Mattel. They will surround her and get as much information as possible, and when the right time comes, they will put an end on her.

  
“Boring” Katya repeated each sentence of what her uncle was saying. She loved to work undercover and cause as much chaos as she could, but at the moment that she saw the picture of the girl who would be her target, she was not overly excited.

  
“She looks like a Barbie Doll, she must be so boring and artificial” Katya rolled her eyes “Please, when the time comes, promise me that I will be the one that will end up her?” She stared at her uncle with puppy eyes.

  
The things were not going as they were planned, she was trying to fight against the feelings, but the more time she spent with Trixie the less sure she was about who she was or what she wanted.  
Trixie was not boring or artificial as Katya thought she was. She was the kindest and sweetest human being that the Russian had ever met. At first, she just did her job, but after a while, Katya was really interested in every conversation they had. Katya remembered exactly the night when things had changed. It was a cold, rainy Sunday, she had just got out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. In a bad mood, she walked over and opened it.

  
“I am sorry I showed up so late and without a warning, I’m sorry… I couldn’t be alone and I didn’t know what to do” Trixie was standing in the hallway, crying copiously wearing only a sweatshirt pajamas.

  
“Hey, what happened? Come on, you must be cold” Katya said, pulling Trixie into the small apartment.

"Hey what happened? Come on, you must be cold" Katya said, pulling Trixie into the small apartment.

They sat on the couch for a while and the Russian was very uncomfortable with Trixie crying on her shoulder while explaining that she had a very strong panic attack.

  
“I get it Trix… But, look, I don’t mean to be rude to you, but… Why me? Like… Don’t you have any close friends that you could have call?

  
“They… They are having a girls night and I didn’t want to bother them, I am feeling like shit all day” The girl couldn’t stop crying.

  
“I understand,” Katya said, her body extremely rigid in response to Trixie’s hot body so close to her. But she didn’t understand it at all. Without knowing what to do, Katya walked straight to the kitchen and took a bottle of wine and two glasses.

  
They drank the whole bottle and talked about everything. Somehow, she felt extremely welcomed and safe beside the woman that a few months ago she completely despised. She couldn’t take her eyes off Trixie, she was so beautiful, her hair so golden and her eyes so brown, her laugh was loud and high-pitched and seemed to mesmerize Katya completely.

  
“Katya what is it? You are staring”

  
“A-am I? No, I’m not. You are too damn drunk” Katya could feel even her bones freezing.

  
“Stop staring at me” The blonde cover her face with a pillow “I look awful”

  
“No… You look beautiful… You are beautiful, you are so damn perfect” The words came out in a tangled way because of all the wine she had drunk, Katya whispered them so low that she could have sworn that the other had not heard.

“Do you really think that?” Trixie answered, her face completely flushed.

  
Unable to think straight, Katya’s only reaction was to get closer to Trixie, their lips almost in touch “I do” she whispered. Then, suddenly Trixie got up from the couch, a little bit dizzy.

  
“I really need to pee” She said with a shaky voice, while she staggered to the bathroom. Her words were like a bucket of cold water falling on Katya’s head. Chocked, she walked to the bedroom and grabbed some blankets, went back to the living room and made a bed for Trixie, she was too drunk to leave, then the two women slept in their respective beds and never talked about that moment again.

  
Katya let out a long sigh as she remembered that day, The more she tried to push the feeling away, the stronger it got. She was crying staring at the night sky, she couldn’t fall in love for Trixie, it would screw then both… Or could she?


End file.
